Power Rangers: A New Power of Thunder
Storyplot 5,000 years ago an army of warriors called the Douma existed on Earth and they were a big threat to it. Their leader was the Kagai, and the three generals attempt to destroy every army, that gets in their way. They destroyed all homes and killed a lot of people. The Earth was about to be ruled by the Douma, then one army named the Thunder Clan came and began to fight the Douma. Then six Mythical Beasts, the Dragon, Lion, Pegasus, Qilin, Phoenix, and the Tiger appeared and they fought the evil Army, but the beasts were controlled by five young warriors. The war ended days later, and a the Earth finally lived in peace. The Peace lasted a long time until the year, 1995. Then, the Douma returned for another war, but one of the soldiers didn't want the war to happen again and he was banished from the army. His name was Zenaku and he heads to the city of Angel Grove and met the Thunder Clan who also had came they made him leader of the Thunder Clan. The Douma Kagai lead by General Kujou, decided to get all of his troops and rule the Earth. They began attacking the continents on Earth from Asia to South America. They head to North America and attacked the cities from New York, to the Bay Area. The other armiesof Douma loved how the Douma Kagai attacked the cities and killed many people on Earth. Then, General Kujou planned to get back at the Thunder Clan for defeating his army 5,000 years ago. But he didn't know where they were. He began hunting in the state of California, until he heads to Angel Grove and, Set up a base called the Kagai Base and created a whole new demon army called the Kagai Warriors. Then, the Kagai Warriors began to attack Angel Grove. Zenaku and the Thunder Clan saw what was happening. The warriors of the Thunder Clan tried to fight the Kagai Warriors, but they wind up getting killed. Most of them was seriously injured. The five young warriors saw the Kagai Warriors attack the innocent people and they were devestated. They began to use their Mythical Beasts and they transformed into a team of Power Rangers called . The Thunder Rangers began to fight the Kagai Warriors with their powers and all of the Kagai Warriors were defeated. The war lasted for three months. The war finally ended and Angel Grove can live in peace. General Kujou was very furious that his warriors had lost to the Thunder Rangers, and he won't stop until he kills them. Now it's the year 2010, and General Kujou was getting ready for his attack in Angel Grove again. He created newer verions of the Kagai Warriors and also made new weapons for them. Kujou ordered them to attack Angel Grove and when they see the Thunder Rangers, they must kill them. Then, the Kagai Warriors attacked Angel Grove. The Thunder Clan saw what was happening and they began to battle the Kagai Warriors and it was their last battle. Why did I say that you asked? Well, listen and you'll know. When the Thunder Clan began to fight the Kagai Warriors, the demon army began taking down the soldiers one by one. The others were shocked and they began fighting them. They tried their best to beat those demonic beasts, but they got killed in a snap. When the Thunder Rangers came, they began to fight the Kagai Warriors. It was a scary and bloody battle, and it lasted for three days. Then, the Thunder Rangers began to summon their Mythical Beasts, but when the Beast began to attack, the Kagai Warriors began attack the Beasts and the Thunder Rangers. The Beasts were killed and the Thunder Rangers' powers were destroyed and and the warriors were badly hurt. Zenaku saw what had happened and he was angry like Hell. He ran out to kill the Kagai Warriors himself, but the female warrior stopped him. She tells him that if he went off and fought the soldiers, he would get killed. Zenaku sighed and agreed with her and he takes the injured warriors into safety. They head to a vacant dojo that has been in Angel Grove for 500 years. Zenaku began observing it, then he trips into a dark room that held five new crystals with an animal painted inside. They were represented by a Thunderbird, a Suzaku, a Dolphin, a Tiger, and a Dragon. Zenaku picked up the crystals and their powers were very strong. Zenaku tried to give the crystals to the Thunder Warriors but they were too weak and hurt to fight. Zenaku had no choice but to find five new warriors to fight. Will he find the right ones on time before it's too late? Find out now on Power Rangers: A New Power of Thunder! The Rangers Category:Fan Fiction